We can still be friends, can't we?
by S.Walden
Summary: Yamato and Mimi talk with one another after being estranged for nearly ten years. Fluff/Angst mix. Hinted Jyoumato/ Michi, Mimato friendship; one-shot


We can still be friends, can't we?

Summary: Yamato and Mimi talk with one another after being estranged for nearly ten years. Fluff/Angst mix. Hinted Jyoumato, hinted Michi

* * *

"Just because we had a falling out doesn't mean we still can't be friends, does it?"

Mimi pursed her lips and set down her cigarette, letting it burn. Part of it killed Yamato to see it go to waste as he started on his third that night, but he was easily distracted by the rambunctious young boy dancing around them. "Of course," she said finally. "I'm a far cry from the person I was then. Not nearly as emotional, surely."

"Yeah, I'm more angry than moody, now," Yamato agreed with a smile. "Not that I'm angry with you. We're past that, aren't we?"

Mimi had to laugh at the blonde's insecurities. "Yeah."

"So, last time I saw you, that little munchkin wasn't even born yet."

"Russell's a handful, but he's a great kid. Can't say that about his father, though."

"Agreed," Yamato said, tapping away ash. The wind from the beach carried it off somewhere. The night was warm and Yamato regretted wearing two layers, but most of the nights had been cold. Summer was only just starting. "Can't believe I crushed on him for so long."

Mimi grinned, "Ah, well, I'm with who I'm meant to be with now, even if he isn't Russell's real father... he's an amazing father to him."

"Taichi..."

"I should have brought him along?"

"I couldn't handle seeing him. It still hurts too much, even if I'm happily married with Jyou," Yamato replied, his chest tightening. He hadn't spoken to the boy since he dared to embrace him during Yamato's final attempt to spend time with him before Mimi cut off contact completely. It had been a childish thing and Yamato didn't even want to think about how Taichi must feel now, all these years later.

"I figured," Mimi said, turning to look at Russell who had enough running around and was now tugging at her elbow. "In a minute. Eat your candy. I'm visiting with an old friend right now, Russ."

Yamato smiled, "I wish Jyou and I had kids."

"No, you don't," Mimi reassured with a smile, "They're more trouble than they're worth!"

"I hate to reminisce, but what else can I do?" Yamato said, leaning against his clasped hands and smiling. Even after all these years, Mimi was still beautiful, although he had never been attracted to her physically. "...you know my mother thought we were sleeping together?"

"But we were just _kids_!" Mimi cried, then began laughing.

"Worse, I hated you. God, I hated you," Yamato chuckled. "And she went and said that."

"I remember spending countless afternoons playing video games with you and throwing tinfoil at the television."

"Or eating ramen in the middle of the night with protractors because I hadn't been bothered to do dishes."

"What about that time you snuck into my place and slept over and we had to eat french fries for breakfast because my Mom used everything experimenting?"

"...I still can't get balogna sandwiches and cream soda without thinking about you."

"I remember when I first met you..." Mimi said, her lashes fluttering. "Well, I admit, I was a bit terrified so it's fuzzy, but I distinctly remember thinking 'God, who bought him those boots? They're unnecessarily loud as we run for our lives and damn ugly.'"

"Thanks," Yamato replied sarcastically. "I don't really remember that day at all, which is beyond me since it had such a profound impact on all of us."

"I recall you don't remember much of high school at all. I was busy just trying to support my new baby..."

"I was stealing from Dad's liquor cabinet and chickening out killing myself every other day."

"We weren't the kids anyone thought we were, were we?"

"I suppose not."

"Are we who people expect us to be now?" Mimi wondered.

"I'm nowhere near what I wanted to be. I'm still struggling with my music."

"It's good. I mean, your time with the Wolves' proved that. You just don't have any confidence," Mimi insisted, tapping her manicured nails on the iron table.

The blonde wasn't sure what to say. He knew his work was good, but... other people liking it? He wasn't so sure. Then again, he hadn't finished anything he started in ten years. He ran a hand through his long, blonde hair, hanging loosely around his shoulders and then yawned.

Mimi noted the bags under his eyes. "I'm sorry about your father."

"Oh. Thanks..." Yamato replied. "I'm handling it. In fact, I've just been kind of numb about it altogether."

"Maybe you just handle death easier than other people. How are your Mom and Takeru, anyway?"

"Alright. I talk to them now and then..." Yamato admitted, downing the rest of the energy drink in front of him.

"Isn't Jyou back from the hospital yet?" Mimi questioned. "We'll miss dinner together if he doesn't hurry."

"He'll be here. He promised."

"You two are very sweet together. I always had a feeling," Mimi said, wrinkling her nose giddily. "Russell. Russell, come _sit down_."

The boy stuck out his tongue and Yamato watched as Mimi eyed the boy, making him come sit down and be quiet. The blonde figured Mimi thought she was doing a good job with the kid, but he couldn't help but feel he was a bit unruly. Later, Yamato would learn the kid had autism, which explained the difficulties. Then again, Mimi hadn't the best example in her own childhood to go off of. In turn, Yamato wanted more than anything to have a family. He at least had a relationship that had outlasted his parents entire marriage and was still going strong. But still. That fear. That he would fail his children in every way, living the selfish life that Jyou insisted was all part of his love's imagination.

"Sorry, I'm late," came Jyou's voice. "Mimi... is that really you?"

"Jyou!" Mimi cried, standing and tossing her arms around him. "It's been... too long."

"Yamato was really excited to see you again."

Mimi raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and you're not?"

"Hey, I didn't say that," Jyou chuckled. "So, have you two been at one another's throats or are we all alright?"

"Do you see me drowning myself in the ocean?" Yamato questioned.

Jyou waved his hand, a sign for Yamato to not joke about such things, then turned to Mimi, "So, this is the kid. Hi there, kiddo-" Yamato and Mimi snickered at the blue haired man's accidental pun "-my name's Jyou."

"Russell!" the boy said, tossing out his hand as a greeting but ending up more like a karate chop.

"He picked up a lot in America," Mimi said.

"You would be amazed," Jyou said as he shook the kid's hand, "How many foriegners we get in the hospital."

"So, dinner? You know, withering starving artist over here," Yamato said, holding his stomach.

"Yes, and we know how cranky you get when you don't eat because _you never eat_\- and cigarette's don't count, so don't even try."

Yamato started to pout.

"Come on. I'm due back in a few hours," Mimi replied, ushering her three boys towards her van for a late night breakfast.


End file.
